Correndo Riscos
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Uma estranha amizade, um grande risco a correr, o inesperado, um beco sem saída - Yaoi Lemon (Schul x Nagi x Omi)


Titulo: Correndo Risco  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Co-autora: Evil Kitsune  
Classificação: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Personagens OOC? Talvez.....  
Pares: Nagi + Omi / Schuldig x Nagi x Omi  
Advertência: Sexo explicito, linguagem ofensiva, violência. Se não gosta não leia!! 

* * *

Correndo Risco 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono e Evil Kitsune 

  
Naquela tarde algo quebrou a rotina que já acontecia a um certo tempo, Ambos corriam apressados como se estivessem em busca de uma coisa muito importante, algo que talvez mudasse suas vidas sem que os dois jovens nem ao menos se dessem conta. Por que essa vontade de mudar? Nenhum dos dois sabia dizer, era muito difícil explicar os desejos cuidadosamente escondidos no intimo de cada um deles. Continuaram correndo mais um pouco até que o loirinho percebeu que já estava um pouco longe da escola e de sua vizinhança.

"Onde estamos indo?", perguntou Omi tentando deter o outro garoto que insistia em lhe arrastar pelas ruas. 

"Para a minha casa", respondeu Nagi com a tranqüilidade que lhe era natural. 

"Você ficou louco? Como pensa em me levar para lá?", perguntou visivelmente assustado. De uma certa forma Omi sentia-se um pouco culpado por estar se encontrando há algum tempo com o integrante mais novo dos Schwarz. No entanto Omi sabia que Nagi jamais tivera qualquer intenção de se aproveitar daquela amizade para fazer com que Omi traísse os Weiss. Ele era tão diferente do que costumava ser durante uma missão, mas Omi também compreendia isso, sabia que tudo o que Nagi fazia era porque recebia ordens assim como ele, ambos condenados a não ter escolhas em suas vidas. Mas agora o jovem arqueiro começava a duvidar realmente disso. "Eu pensei que você fosse diferente dos outros...", sua voz saiu como num murmúrio de pura frustração. 

"Você quer calar a boca! Você acha mesmo que eu levaria você até lá se tivesse alguém em casa essa hora?", respondeu seriamente, talvez isso mostrasse a Omi que estava sendo sincero. "Eu nunca faria isso, Omi... Pensei que soubesse. Nunca me esqueço que quando estamos juntos longe das missões somos apenas 'Nagi' e 'Omi', não existe 'Prodígio' e 'Bombay'". 

"Desculpe...", pediu Omi com olhos baixos sentindo-se mal por ter duvidado das intenções de Nagi. 

Para Omi ainda era difícil acreditar que Nagi e ele haviam se tornado realmente amigos, Talvez o único amigo verdadeiro que o loirinho já houvesse conhecido, alguém que sabia de toda a sua vida, alguém que o conhecia como ele realmente era, de quem não precisava se esconder atrás daquela figura sorridente como ele sempre fazia, alguém que sabia como era carregar o peso de tantas mortes, alguém que gostava das mesmas coisas que ele, a qual poderia falar abertamente sem ter aquela sensação de estar incomodando como sempre acontecia com os Weiss. Mas agora eles estavam ali juntos. O que levaria dois inimigos a de repente depositarem laços de confiança tão fortes um no outro? Talvez fora porque ambos sentiam-se igualmente sozinhos, não era nada fácil viver uma vida de assassino, e por mais que tentassem ser adolescentes normais eram sempre perseguidos pela sombra das mortes e o rastro do sangue que empreguinavam suas mãos. Desde algum tempo Nagi passou a encontrar Omi na saída da escola, ficavam um pouco juntos, conversavam, e por mais estranho que aquilo parecesse gostavam daquilo, talvez porque fossem tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes... 

"Tudo bem, sabe que não podemos ficar por aí correndo o risco de sermos vistos juntos, não é? Acha que seus amigos entenderiam se vissem você comigo?", disse Nagi resoluto. 

"Não... eles nunca entenderiam isso... mas não acha que é perigoso ir até sua casa?", questionou Omi apreensivo enquanto adentravam sorrateiramente o lugar. Não lhe parecia uma boa idéia entrar na mansão dos Schwarz sozinho e desarmado. 

"Não tem perigo nenhum. Não há ninguém em casa, alem do mais aqui todos estão mais preocupados com suas próprias vidas, ninguém vai me procurar em meu quarto. Não é como na sua casa onde estão todos se metendo uns na vida dos outros...". 

"Não fale assim", pediu Omi cabisbaixo, não gostava quando Nagi se referia aos Weiss daquela maneira. O loirinho ainda não conseguia entender porque Nagi era tão amargo com a vida. Omi ainda levaria algum tempo para entender que cada pessoa cria um tipo de mecanismo de defesa diferente. Aquele era o jeito que Nagi encontrara de se proteger do mundo. 

"Desculpe, agora vem logo", respondeu Nagi puxando Omi pela mão para dentro de seu quarto. 

Quando já estavam lá dentro Omi não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos percorressem todo o ambiente, estivera muito curioso quanto aquilo, e agora podia observar que o quarto parecia um tanto sério, para não dizer triste para um menino da idade de Nagi. 

"Está calor aqui, não está?", Omi tentou dizer alguma coisa somente para quebrar o silencio perturbador. Era a primeira vez que estava sozinho com o telecinético daquele jeito e Omi também não conseguia se desatrelar de que aquele lugar era a 'casa do inimigo' 

Nagi estalou os dedos fazendo a janela se abrir e as cortinas se fecharem. "Acho que assim ficou melhor". 

"Eu ainda não me acostumei a ver você fazendo essas coisas...", disse o loirinho, sempre se sentia estranho quando via Nagi usar seus poderes para coisas tão simples quanto aquela. 

"Vou tentar evitar...", respondeu o menino gentilmente. 

"Tudo bem, não estou reclamando... Ei, seu computador é um modelo mais novo que o meu...", comentou Omi enquanto olhava atentamente para a escrivaninha em um canto do quarto. 

"Quer usar?", ofereceu Nagi sentando-se em sua cama. 

"Não, um outra hora talvez. Hoje vim aqui ficar com você. O computador pode esperar", respondeu Omi sorrindo sentando-se ao lado dele. "O que você tem, Nagi-kun?", perguntou quando viu a expressão de tristeza na face do menino. 

"Nada... só que acho isso de termos que ser amigos escondido muito chato...", suspirou Nagi resignado. "Porque tínhamos que ser inimigos? Não gosto de machucar você...". 

"Eu sei, também sinto o mesmo que você. Mas vamos esquecer isso por hora e aproveitarmos o quanto podemos". 

"Você está certo", Nagi sorriu discretamente, admirava e invejava o otimismo que Omi possuía. "Me diga, o que você pensa quando está sozinho em seu quarto? Você se sente sozinho?". 

Omi estranhou um pouco a pergunta, sempre conversam, mas jamais haviam tocado em um assunto tão pessoal quanto aquele, porem ele não tardou em responder. "Às vezes, na maior parte do tempo não porque os outros sempre estão comigo. Mas quando estou sozinho de verdade me sinto mal, principalmente à noite quando me lembro de coisas que realmente queria esquecer...". 

"Entendo...", Nagi se aproximou e tocou gentilmente a face de Omi. 

"Não sente o quanto é ruim sabermos que nunca poderemos nos apaixonar por ninguém?", disse Omi meio cabisbaixo. Havia pensado muito sobre isso nos últimos meses e achou que essa devia ser uma preocupação normal para garotos da idade dele e de Nagi, afinal eram sim assassinos, mas também eram adolescentes com sonhos e desejos como todos os outros. 

"Sim, saber que estamos condenados a sermos sozinhos para sempre", completou Nagi com o olhar mais perdido do que o de costume. "Que nunca poderemos tocar ninguém... nem sermos tocados...". 

"Nagi-kun...", chamou Omi bem devagar. "E se nós...". 

"E se nós...", Entendo claramente o que Omi estava tentando dizer Nagi se aproximou mais um pouco dele. 

"Eu queria saber como é beijar alguém...", explicou Omi com toda a ternura que possuía estampada em seus olhos". 

"Eu também", concordou Nagi aproximando-se lentamente. 

Ao mesmo tempo os dois garotos deixaram seus lábios se tocarem de forma desajeitada num beijo, longo, lento e doce. 

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente e uma voz carregada de ironia ecoou forte pelo lugar. "Ora, ora... o que temos aqui...", disse Schuldig sorrindo debochado para os dois. Havia voltado mais cedo para casa e quando já estava indo para o seu quarto pode ouvir o pensamento de duas pessoas no quarto do jovem Schwarz, deu um sorriso maldoso e resolveu entrar. Aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade para acabar com seu tédio perturbando Nagi como sempre adorava fazer. 

Os meninos se afastaram rápido, ambos com o espanto nos olhos ao ver o telepata lhes sorrindo tão maldosamente. 

"Merda!!", xingou Nagi, como pudera esquecer de trancar a porta? Mas também nunca havia imaginado que alguém poderia entrar, afinal isso nunca acontecia. "Não sabe bater na porta?!", grunhiu o menino tentando disfarçar o flagra que havia acontecido. 

"Que coisa linda, um Weiss e um Schwarz namorando... Isso não é demais?", continuou Schuldig rindo e olhando sarcástico para os dois. 

"Nagi...", murmurou Omi sem saber o que fazer já sentindo cada poro do seu corpo temer aquele encontro. Como pudera ser tão idiota em aceitar aquele convite? Era obvio que alguma coisa sairia errada. 

"Calma...", pediu Nagi a Omi, iria tentar dialogar com o alemão embora soubesse que isso era praticamente impossível. "Olha aqui, Schuldig. Não é nada disso!! Você entendeu tudo errado e também se fosse, isso não é da sua conta!". 

"Mesmo? Então não tem problema se os amigos dele souberem, não é?", Cruzou os braços e olhou irônico. Schuldig estava começando um novo joguinho em particular e aquilo parecia que seria muito divertido. 

"NÃOOO!!! Aya jamais me perdoaria por isso...", disse Omi encolhendo os ombros e abaixando a cabeça. 

Nagi olhou furioso para Schuldig, teve vontade de lança-lo literalmente pela janela com seus poderes, mas não era prudente fazer isso, não enquanto Omi estivesse perto. "Você não vai falar nada! Se ele te incomoda por estar aqui nós vamos sair... não se preocupe. Vem, Omi", Nagi pegou o loirinho pela mão, iria sair do quarto antes que o alemão tivesse a infeliz idéia de se aproveitar da situação para ter um dos garotinhos de Weiss capturados, se isso acontecesse a culpa seria toda sua e Nagi jamais se perdoaria. 

"Vocês não vão a lugar algum", o telepata ficou na frente da porta impedindo a passagem dos dois. "Vão ter que pagar pelo meu silencio, hahahahaha...". 

"Para com isso, Schuldig", disse Nagi já tomado pela raiva, mais um pouco e não hesitaria em usar seus poderes contra o alemão debochado. 

"Nagi, deixa ele... só está te provocando", concluiu Omi sendo a voz da razão novamente. Todos sairiam lucrando se conseguissem evitar uma luta naquele momento. 

Os dois meninos deram-se as mãos numa espécie de cumplicidade. Como se quisessem dizer que podiam entender o que ambos sentiam. Olharam um para o outro e abaixaram o rosto envergonhados por toda aquela situação. 

"E então? Vão pagar o preço ou vou ter que ir contar aos amigos do gatinho aí?", provocou Schuldig, estava começando a fica muito divertido. "Decidam logo, não tenho muita paciência". 

"Que preço? Você está louco?", refutou Nagi de imediato, será que Schuldig pensava que o menino era tolo o suficiente para fazer um acordo com ele? Nagi sabia bem que Schuldig nunca cumpria acordos. 

"Mas, Nagi... e se ele contar mesmo?", Omi não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se era pior o perigo que corria caso continuasse ali, ou a decepção que causaria a seus amigos caso a verdade fosse revelada. 

"Seus amigos entenderiam... eles te amam, Omi", respondeu Nagi com a voz cheia de rancor. 

"Será que entenderiam mesmo?? Duvido! Hahahahaha", retrucou Schuldig, em seguida lançou um olhar sério para Nagi e caminhou até ele. "E você, pirralho. Crawford vai adorar saber disso também, mas já que não se importam eu já vou indo, tenho muito o que conversar hoje". 

Nesse momento um pensamento rápido passou pela cabeça de Nagi, o garoto sabia que Crawford costumava descartar tudo aquilo que já não lhe servia e se ele soubesse daquela 'traição' poderia querer livrar-se dele também, e Nagi não queria voltar para as ruas, isso se Crawford ainda o deixasse vivo depois daquilo. 

"Espere...", Nagi resolveu saber o que o telepata queria. Tanto ele quando Omi tinham muito a perder com aquilo tudo. 

"Han? O que você quer agora? Estou saindo para fazer umas visitas", Schuldig estava literalmente se fazendo de desentendido. 

"Não conte nada a Crawford nem a nenhum dos Weiss... por favor...", pediu relutante, só Nagi sabia o quanto lhe custava fazer aquilo. 

"Então terão que pagar meu preço", sorriu maldoso. "E pode acreditar que não vai ser barato". 

Até mesmo Omi que procurou manter-se impassível diante daquilo tudo teve vontade de avançar em Schuldig naquela hora, mas não faria isso, estava em território inimigo, sozinho e desarmado, e por mais que Nagi quisesse ajuda-lo sabia que ele ainda era um Schwarz. 

"Diga logo o que quer!", ordenou Nagi encarando o ruivo alemão. 

"Hahahaha, vocês não tem idéia do que eu quero?", falou cínico para eles e segurou o rosto de Nagi com firmeza. 

O menino continuou a encara-lo sem medo. "Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que quem adivinha as coisas aqui é você e não eu?", respondeu em toda sua ingenuidade, sem perceber toda a malicia nas palavras do telepata. 

"Certo... Vocês dois serão meus agora. Vou foder vocês até me sentir satisfeito, hahahahaha", avisou seca e friamente. 

"O QUE???!", perguntaram os chibis ao mesmo tempo, igualmente perplexo pela proposta que acabavam de ouvir. 

"É isso mesmo que vocês entenderam, ou é isso ou eu conto tudo agora mesmo". 

"Não... isso não...", respondeu Omi desolado. 

"Seu pervertido...", disse Nagi vermelho, num misto de revolta e vergonha, se virou então para o loirinho e disse. "Desculpe, Omi... a culpa é toda minha". 

"Não... eu também vim aqui porque quis", Omi estava tentando amenizar as coisas, alem do mais sabia que poderia ter perfeitamente recusado o convite, mas não o fez, então era sua culpa também. 

"Bem, minha paciência chegou ao limite. Se não querem eu vou indo. Cansei", falou o ruivo abrindo a porta do quanto para sair. 

"NÃOOO!!", gritaram os dois, em seguida se entreolharam, sabiam o que aconteceria a seguir, haviam sido pegos na cilada do telepata e agora não tinham como fugir. 

"Tudo bem...", disse Nagi. Omi só concordou com a cabeça. Não queria imaginar como seria aquilo, só esperava ainda estar vivo quando tudo terminasse. 

"Ótimo!", voltou para dentro do quarto e trancou a porta, pegou uma cadeira e se sentou. "Podem começar então, quero ver os dois juntos primeiro". 

Nagi e Omi olharam para o homem a sua frente sem ter a menor noção do que deviam fazer. 

"O que estão esperando? Tirem as roupas e comecem logo", ordenou sério, iria deixa-los bem envergonhados. 

Olharam um para o outro, mas nada disseram. Nagi foi o primeiro a começar a desabotoar a camisa seguido de Omi, apenas tentavam disfarçar a enorme vergonha que estavam sentindo por tudo aquilo. 

Schuldig podia ouvir o pensamento de cada um deles, estavam constrangidos e ainda não haviam entendido exatamente o que o alemão queria, mas logo iriam descobrir. "Nossa, que desanimo! Façam isso com mais vontade!". 

"Como assim?", perguntou Omi todo tímido, sem imaginar o que poderiam estar fazendo de errado. 

"Quero que se toquem, que se beijem, que tirem a roupa um do outro, entendeu, garotinho?", explicou o telepata. 

Ambos coraram com a hipótese. Se olharam meio de lado hesitantes, mas se aproximaram devagar e se beijaram mais uma vez. 

"Isso mesmo, quero ver mais. Se toquem... acariciem um ao outro. Vocês não pareciam tão tímidos quando eu entrei nesse quarto há minutos atrás", dizia Schuldig mais empolgado.

Nagi obedeceu envolvendo Omi com seus braços e o acariciou. Omi também correspondeu as caricias de Nagi da mesma forma enquanto deixavam as línguas se enrolarem dentro de suas bocas. Nagi ainda tentou cogitar que estranho prazer Schuldig estaria sentindo ao vê-los daquele jeito, mas baniu tal pensamento, era melhor evitar, pois logo Schuldig saberia exatamente no que o menino estava pensava. Saborear a boca de Omi parecia algo bem mais interessante no momento. O loirinho por sua vez ainda não tinha digerido toda aquela situação, mas não iria pensar nisso agora, sua preocupação no momento era Nagi que lentamente tateava seu corpo despindo-o de suas roupas.

Era tão deliciosamente pervertido vê-los que Schuldig levou a mão ao próprio pênis e acariciou por cima da roupa, estava excitado com aquilo, não havia como negar que os dois eram lindos juntos."Vamos, andem logo com isso".

Acabaram de despir um ao outro e agora as mãos percorriam livremente os corpos nus, as bocas ainda se buscavam intensamente, estavam começando a se render ao prazer provocado por aqueles toques.

"Quero ver mais. Chupe ele, Nagi", ordenou Schuldig enquanto continuava a acariciar o próprio membro.

"O que?", indagou Nagi nervoso interrompendo o beijo e as caricias, não era possível que o alemão estivesse falando sério.

"Eu mandei chupar ele. Está esperando o que?", insistiu Schuldig.

Nagi voltou seu olhos pesarosos para Omi, se odiando por tudo o que estava acontecendo. O loirinho balançou a cabeça como se pedisse para que não o fizesse. Nagi fechou os olhos contrariado, ajoelhou-se diante dele e foi colocando todo o membro já ereto de Omi dentro de sua boca.

"Hnnm... não...", gemeu Omi baixinho sentindo a língua de Nagi percorrer toda a extensão de seu pênis.

"Que maravilha", Schuldig estava extasiado com a visão que estava tendo. Os dois eram perfeitos e ele sabia que seria delicioso possui-los. "Está gostando, Omi?"

O chibi virou o rosto envergonhado e nada respondeu, mas estava muito excitado sentindo a boca de Nagi trabalhando em seu corpo. Enquanto isso o moreninho continuava a sugar Omi fazendo-o mais vorazmente agora, não imaginava que tal sensação pudesse ser tão deliciosa.

"Ainda não estou satisfeito. Quero que façam um no outro ao mesmo tempo" prosseguiu o alemão, podia parecer extremamente cruel obriga-los a fazer aquilo, mas era exatamente disso que Schuldig gostava. Sua diversão estava apenas começando".

Nagi e Omi demoraram um pouco a assimilar a ordem que haviam recebido e foi Nagi quem achou que já sabia o que fazer, afinal Omi estava assustado, longe de casa e em território inimigo, faria o possível para não deixar as coisas ainda mais difíceis para ele.

"Vem cá, Omi", chamou Nagi num tom carinhoso. Puxou Omi deitando-o no chão do quarto, ficou por cima dele na posição oposta com a cabeça na direção dos pés do loirinho. "Omi, faça o mesmo comigo", pediu direcionando seu pênis na boca do garoto. "Vamos, você consegue", continuou incentivando ao notar que Omi parecia meio perdido. "Ahnmm...", soltou um gemido longo quando sentiu finalmente seu pênis ser engolido lentamente pelos lábios doces de Omi. Sem se demorar muito debruçou-se sobre o corpo do chibi abocanhando seu pênis novamente. Ambos gemeram juntos, agora com as bocas completamente tomadas pelo sexo um do outro.

"Isso mesmo, prefeito", Não agüentando mais Schuldig livrou seu membro das roupas para poder masturba-lo mais precisamente.

Continuaram a sugar um ao outro. Era difícil acreditar que eles que nunca haviam se quer pensado em algo do tipo, agora tinham ido tão longe, tudo por conta de um inocente beijo. A essa altura já haviam se rendido ao tesão que estavam sentindo, ainda sem saber lidar com a sensação de dar e receber prazer ao mesmo tempo, estavam tão excitados com aquilo que se continuassem mais um pouco acabariam gozando.

"Parem!!", ordenou Schuldig tirando toda a sua roupa e sentando-se na cama. "Agora os dois vão me chupar", explicou o ruivo mostrando o membro grande e duro para eles. "Divirtam-se".

Nagi e Omi ficaram meio contrariados pela súbita interrupção, mas pararam as caricias e engatinharam até os pés de Schuldig ficando um de cada lado. Inclinaram-se sobre o corpo do telepata e começaram a lamber todo o membro túrgido a sua frente.

"Isso, muito bom, coloquem essas boquinhas para trabalhar", disse Schuldig passando a mão na cabeça de cada um deles. "Vamos, engulam tudo... um de cada vez".

Omi colocou a boca na ponta do pênis de Schuldig e lentamente foi descendo fazendo pressão com os lábios até estar com aquele membro todo ocupando sua boca e só então começou a movimenta-la.

"Que delicia", sentiu seu membro ser engolido pela boca pequena e empurrou mais o quadril para cima. "Nada mau, gatinho Weiss". Fez então um sinal para Nagi se levantar. "Vem, quero que me beije".

Nagi conhecia bem o aquele olhar cínico e sorriso convencido de Schuldig, mas não iria dizer nada, afinal tinha concordado em participar daquele jogo e cumpriria sua parte, sua duvida era se Schuldig cumpriria a dele. Levantou-se aproximando seu rosto do dele.

"Não adianta me olhar assim, me beije, pois você será o próximo a me chupar e vai ter que fazer bem gostoso como ele está fazendo", falou Schuldig puxando Nagi e o beijando com força, enfiando a língua na boca menor enquanto as mãos acariciam o corpo macio dele.

_ "É realmente um cretino...",_ pensou Nagi um pouco aturdido, bastante revoltado.

_ "Cretino eu?"_, disse Schuldig fazendo sua telepatia ecoar dentro da cabeça do menino. _"Você devia me agradecer. Estou lhe dando a oportunidade de ter um contato mais intimo com seu namoradinho, coisa que vocês jamais fariam sozinho. Agora me beije logo ou vocês vão começar a ter problemas". _

Com isso o telecinético não ofereceu qualquer resistência, desfez a cara de poucos amigos e ofereceu a schuldig um olhar mais submisso ou poderia irritar o alemão da próxima vez. Correspondeu ao beijo deixando sua língua se embolar com a do ruivo.

Estava adorando ser sugado por Omi e beijado por Nagi, Schuldig deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Nagi até chegar as nádegas delicadas e acariciar ousadamente sua pequena abertura. O menino sentiu-se tremer inteiro e todo o corpo se retesar ao toque, porem não fez nenhum protesto, apenas continuou provando do beijo molhado e agressivo do alemão mesmo com o arrepio frio que percorria sua espinha.

_ "E então Nagi? O que acha de ser o primeiro?"_, disse Schuldig telepaticamente, a sombra do medo no olhar do jovem Schwarz fazia Schuldig excitar-se ainda mais._"Tenho um idéia melhor"_, parou de acaricia-lo. "Agora troquem!", ordenou indo deitar-se na cama. Os meninos trocaram as posições. Nagi agora estava ocupado na tarefa de engolir todo aquele membro enquanto Omi se acercava do alemão sem conseguir olha-lo nos olhos.

"Não seja tímido, vem cá", puxou Omi para cima de seu corpo e o beijou acariciando-o da mesma forma que fez com Nagi.

O loirinho deixo-se beijar apenas se concentrando nas mãos quentes de schuldig que percorriam sua pele o fazendo tremer.

"Não se preocupe, você vai gostar disso. Você será o primeiro", sorriu e trouxe Omi bem pra perto de si de maneira que pudesse alcançar facilmente a entradinha do menino e começou a lambe-la pacientemente.

O menino encolheu-se assustado. A língua de schuldig tocando em suas partes mais intimas, sentiu-se usurpado de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que era invadido porque uma agradável sensação, mas ainda assim estava tremendo. Observou então como Nagi continuava a engolir insaciavelmente o sexo de Schuldig.

O telepata parou de lambe-lo quando julgou ser o momento certo, penetrou Omi firmemente com um dedo movendo-se devagar dentro dele. Em seguida ordenou que Nagi parasse de suga-lo e se aproximasse. "Está gostando disso, gatinho Weiss?", perguntou por pura provocação.

"Aaaaiii...", o loirinho protestou contra a invasão, mas logo depois mordeu os lábios numa tentativa de disfarçar aquele pequeno incomodo. Não conseguiria responder nada nem mesmo se quisesse.

"Doeu? Mas você nem sentiu tudo o que tenho ainda", Schuldig riu e retirou o dedo de dentro dele. "Vem, Nagi. Você pode lambe-lo agora. Deixe-o bem molhadinho para mim, ele vai precisar".

Antes de começar a fazer o que Schuldig lhe ordenava, Nagi acariciou o rosto de Omi como se de alguma forma quisesse conforta-lo pelo que acontecia. Não demorou muito e começou a lamber a pequena entradinha de Omi deixando-a o mais úmida que podia, trabalhou com carinho naquela pequena abertura, queria excita-lo, talvez isso tornasse as coisas menos piores para eles.

"Ahhnnmm... Nagi-kun...", Omi se contorcia enquanto tentava controlar sua própria respiração que aos poucos começava a falhar. 

"Muito bom, agora você já está pronto. Sente aqui", disse Schuldig balançando o pênis depravadamente para ele. Adorava deixa-los envergonhados. 

"Não...", recusou desviando o olhar. Não conseguiria fazer aquilo de jeito nenhum. 

"Eu não pedi, eu mandei!!", Schuldig devolveu-lhe um olhar irritado. "Senta logo! Ou vai querer que eu te machuque?". 

O rosto corou ainda mais, sentindo-se intimidado obedeceu posicionando sua entrada no membro pulsante do alemão. 

"Isso... Bom garoto", debochou o telepata deitando-se e pegando-o firmemente pelo quadril forçando para baixo, elevou um pouco o próprio corpo começando a entrar nele lentamente. "Nossa, gatinho Weiss... que rabinho apertado você tem". 

Omi não conseguiu conter o grito, cerrou os punhos com força procurando conter a sensação de ser invadido daquela forma, sendo aberto lentamente". 

"Relaxa gatinho, só dói no começo. Logo você vai estar implorando por mais", provocou o telepata, forçou-se mais um pouco entrando completamente dentro dele. "Agora relaxe que vai ficar divertido". 

Seguiu as palavras dele e tentou relaxar, moveu um pouco o quadril na tentativa de se ajustar mais adequadamente aquela situação. Em poucos minutos não conseguia mais impedir que alguns gemidos tímidos se fizessem presentes. 

Nagi permaneceu olhando os dois, não sabia explicar o que sentia ao vê-los daquele jeito, só queria que tudo terminasse logo. Era sua culpa o que estava acontecendo. 

"Estava começando a gostar, não é? Eu sabia que não ia demorar muito", disse Schuldig ao notar as reações de Omi e continuou a estoca-lo. "Quanto a você, Nagi. Não se preocupe. Ele está gostando disso bem mais do que você imagina. Agora quero que você chupe o gatinho enquanto eu o fodo todinho. Não parece interessante? Mas pode ficar melhor... eu também vou chupar você bem gostosinho enquanto faz isso". 

"Seu pervertido...", murmurou Nagi baixinho antes de se posicionar de maneira a abocanhar o todo o pênis de Omi ao mesmo tempo em que deixava seu próprio pênis livre para receber a boca do alemão. 

Schuldig engoliu com vontade o membro desperto do garoto, começou a acariciar sensualmente aquela bundinha tão desejável e foi introduzindo lentamente o dedo em seu anus. Aquilo era delicioso demais e Schuldig já duvidava se alguma vez em sua vida tivera uma diversão tão deliciosa quanto aquela. Todo o corpo de Nagi tremeu e com olhos assustados parou de sugar Omi por um instante enquanto sentia o dedo longo do telepata penetra-lo. 

O alemão parou e reclamou. "Continue, gostosinho, porque ainda vem muito mais. Você não achou que seu namoradinho seria o único a levar por aqui, achou?", dizendo isso introduziu um segundo dedo dentro dele e voltou a suga-lo com destreza fazendo Nagi gemer bem alto. Era loucura Nagi sabia, aquilo começava a excita-lo muito. Voltou a sugar Omi logo em seguida. 

O loirinho continuou a movimentar-se sobre aquele pênis rijo sendo guiado pelo alemão. Aquela sensação de ser preenchido por inteiro misturava a que a boca macia e quente de Nagi provocava estava deixando-o louco e ele já nem se esforçava em conter os gemidos que agora escapavam livremente de sua boca. 

Parando subitamente o ruivo tirou o garoto loiro de cima dele sem se importar com os protestos de nenhum dos dois. "Já chega gatinho Weiss, é hora de provar o gostosinho aqui", puxou Nagi pelos cabelos conduzindo e forçando-o a se deitar na cama. "É sua vez agora. Quero conhece-lo todo por dentro também. Já você, gatinho... tenho uma tarefa bem fácil. Segure-o para mim, mantenha as pernas dele bem abertas. Sabemos que nosso gostosinho aqui não gosta muito de ser amigável, não é Nagi?". 

O telecinético dispensou-lhe um olhar de desprezo. Não deixaria que Schuldig o provocasse daquele jeito. Esperou até que Omi se aproximasse e agarrou o pescoço dele dando um beijo cheio de vontade enquanto abria as pernas para Schuldig. 

"Nossa, está me oferecendo desse jeito é? Então vou lhe dar tudo o que você merece", riu da provocação de Nagi e se enterrou todo de uma vez dentro dele numa única punhalada. 

Quase esmagou os lábios de Omi e segurou o grito quando foi penetrado. Fechou os olhos evitando que as lagrimas rolassem. Tinha absoluta certeza que o telepata estava em sua mente, sabendo exatamente como ele se sentia, mas ainda assim não daria a ele o gosto de vê-lo chorar, de vê-lo derrotado. Teve vontade de usar seus poderes e atira-lo bem longe dele e de Omi, mas não faria isso. Não iria colocar tudo a perder, não depois de ter feito Omi passar por aquilo tudo. Suportaria aquilo por ele, por Omi. 

"Chega de tanto beijo vocês dois!", decidiu Schuldig começando a ficar irritado com aquilo. Não queria perder o controle da situação. "Vou compensar você agora, Nagi. Diga-me, Você quer foder o seu namoradinho também, não quer?", se virou e fez um sinal para Omi, Puxando e o colocando sobre o corpo de Nagi. "Vem, senta no pau dele agora", abraçou o jovem Weiss por traz e continuou a estocar Nagi com mais vontade. 

Nagi gemia a cada punhalada em seu corpo, mas ainda encontrava forças para protestar. "Não faz isso, Schuldig.. não...", pediu fracamente, não tinha intenção de abrigar Omi a fazer aquilo também. 

"Tudo bem... eu não me importo", dizendo isso Omi sentou-se com cuidado no membro rijo do menino mais novo fazendo Nagi murmurar coisas desconexas e balançar a cabeça agitadamente quase morrendo de tesão. 

"Vocês dois são muito divertidos mesmo", o telepata aumentou o ritmo das investidas. "Vai Nagi, pega no pau dele. Bate uma para ele também, ele merece, não acha?". Provocou os dois mais um pouco. 

Sem pensar muito Nagi envolveu o membro de Omi com as mãos e começou a manipula-lo, mas por instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, pois estava completamente extasiado pelo misto de tantas sensações. Mais um pouco e ele não agüentaria mais. O mesmo estava acontecendo com Omi. 

"Isso, quero ver os dois gozarem agora", Schuldig também estava quase chegando ao limite de seu corpo, mas não ao limite de sua perversão, diminuiu então o ritmo as estocadas. 

Alem de estar completamente envolvido pelas sensações provocadas em seu corpo, os gemidos de Nagi misturados aos seus próprios gemidos estavam enlouquecendo Omi. Forçou-se um pouco mais sobre o pênis de Nagi permitindo que ele o tocasse mais profundamente. 

Ao ser tomado por aquela sensação avassaladora Nagi não suportou preenchendo então todo o interior do loirinho. "Ahnn... Omi... eu.... hnmm...", queria dizer o que sentia, mas nem foi preciso, sentindo-se preenchido daquele jeito Omi também foi invadido pela mesma sensação. Não evitou que seu sêmen jorrasse forte sobre o corpo de Nagi. 

O alemão nunca pensou que gostaria tanto de vê-los daquele jeito, lentamente deixou o interior de Nagi e começou a se masturbar. "Virem esses rostinhos lindos para mim. Vou lambuzar vocês todinhos". 

Os dois meninos se olharam, mas nado disseram, estavam cansados demais para reagir a qualquer coisa, então apenas esperaram. 

Moveu as mãos o mais rápido que pode em seu pênis até que não agüentasse mais e cumprindo o que havia anunciado gozou bem forte nos dois meninos. 

"Vocês dois são mesmo uma delicia. Acabaram comigo", sentou-se exausto no chão e riu satisfeito. "Eu disse que vocês iriam gostar, e nem adianta dizerem que não porque eu sei exatamente o que cada um sentiu". 

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, afinal o que poderiam dizer? Apenas observaram Schuldig levantar e se vestir. 

"Bom... isso foi tudo por hoje, gatinhos, mas amanha eu vou querer ver os dois de novo", avisou o alemão dirigindo um outro olhar malicioso para eles. 

"Como é?!", Interpelou Nagi perplexo. 

"Isso mesmo, amanhã quero os dois de novo. Você realmente achou que eu não iria querer tudo outro vez? Agora vocês são meus!", respondeu com um olhar ameaçador. 

"Mas não foi esse o combinado", Omi nem sabia ao certo o que dizer. 

"Eu sabia que não podíamos confiar em você", retrucou o telecinético contendo a súbita vontade de matar Schuldig ali mesmo, ou pelo menos tentar fazer isso. 

"Eu não me lembro de ter combinado nada com vocês. Eu só disse que não contaria nada, então amanha de novo e nem tentem me enganar se não querem ter problemas", disse resoluto e saiu do quarto antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa. 

Nagi se aproximou do loirinho que parecia estar segurando o choro. "Ei... não fique assim, por favor". 

Omi não pensou duas vezes e abraçou o outro garoto, tudo o que queria era estar com ele agora, não sabia o que pensar daquela situação. "Estamos nas mãos dele agora...". 

"Me desculpa, Omi. Foi tudo minha culpa", pediu Nagi inconformado. 

"Não, não foi. Já disse que vim aqui porque quis e alem do mais... se eu tivesse tido coragem de contar tudo para Aya-kun e os outros isso jamais teria acontecido. Tive sorte de Schuldig ainda me deixar vivo", recitou Omi sua mea culpa. 

"Escuta, vamos parar de nos culpar então. Isso só nos torna alvos ainda mais fácil para ele. Vem, senta aqui e ouve o que vou lhe dizer", trouxe Omi para junto da cama sentando com ele. "Pense que não foi tão ruim assim, afinal tínhamos reclamados de estarmos sempre sós, e se ele não nos abrigasse nós jamais teríamos..." 

"Jamais teríamos passado daquele beijo", disse Omi interrompendo o outro. 

"Isso mesmo, então pense assim... ele quer nós usar, não é? Então porque não o usamos também?", disse Nagi tentando acreditar que realmente havia algum sentido naquelas palavras. "Ele pode nos dar o que não podemos dar um ao outro". 

"Entendi, e assim estaríamos juntos também", concordou Omi para depois tocar levemente o rosto de Nagi. "Mas ele foi mau com você. Ele te machucou", na verdade Omi havia estranhado um pouco aquilo, esperava que Nagi fosse tratado mais cuidadosamente por se tratar de companheiros de equipe, mas de fato aquilo não aconteceu. Parecia que a realidade do convívio entre os Schwarz era muito diferente da realidade dos Weiss. 

"Não importa... desde que fiquemos juntos", Nagi sorriu discretamente. "E enquanto fizermos assim ele não contará nada e sempre poderemos nos ver". 

Omi devolveu um sorrido muito mais amplo e os dois meninos se beijaram, agora sabendo o quanto eram importantes um para o outro. 

Schuldig seguiu seu caminho rindo, 'ouvir' aquele momento entre os dois havia lhe garantido uma diversão extra. Então eles se gostavam e iriam aceitar desde que ficassem juntos, continuou rindo, aquilo seria patético se não fosse tão engraçado. 

"Acho que isso vai ser muito melhor do que eu imaginei", disse para si mesmo enquanto tomava o caminho do banheiro e já começava a pensar no que faria no próximo encontro. 

Porque Schuldig não havia capturado Omi nem o matado como ele tanto temia? Simplesmente porque não ganharia nada fazendo isso. Não estava em combate, não havia recebido nenhuma ordem de Crawford e não trabalharia de graça, então porque perder seu tempo com isso quando ele podia fazer coisas bem mais interessantes? E certamente encontrara sua diversão predileta naquele dia, uma nova maneira de controlar pessoas, duas pequenas mentes humanas, tão inteligentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão peculiarmente frágeis. 

Quando os dois terminaram o beijo deixaram de pensar um pouco em Schuldig para pensarem em si mesmos. 

"Você ainda está todo sujo", disse Nagi tocando o nariz de Omi. 

"Ah é? E você também está", respondeu Omi apontando de volta fazendo o outro rir junto com ele. 

"Melhor nos limparmos então" Sugeriu Nagi já se afastando de Omi. 

"Não, espere...", pediu o loirinho detendo o outro garoto. "Antes disso queria me sujar mais um pouco... mas... dessa vez só com você". 

Nagi segurou o riso, estava feliz por ouvir aquilo. E assim os dois jovens colocaram os corpos novamente numa brincadeira gostosa. Não queriam saber de mais nada agora, depois pensariam no que fazer. Amanhã era um outro dia. 

Continua.... 

Suryia Tsukiyono e Evil Kitsune / Agosto de 2003 

suryiachan@bol.com.br  
evil_kitsune@yahoo.com.br 


End file.
